This is a Phase III, randomized, double-blind study of nevirapine administered to pregnant HIV-1 infected women during labor, and to their neonates between 48 and 72 hours of age. The primary endpoint is the incidence of HIV-1 transmission from mother to infant. The study will include careful toxicity monitoring through clinical evaluations and laboratory monitoring. This study continues to actively recruit new patients.